


Uma manhã fria no verão

by Mya Blackwood (PurplePrism)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePrism/pseuds/Mya%20Blackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de receber a notícia de que sua mãe e irmão haviam sido assassinados, Sansa questiona se ainda tem forças para continuar. Uma breve história sobre uma manhã fria em Porto Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma manhã fria no verão

Fazia pouco mais de uma quinzena que Sansa recebera a notícia de que sua mãe e seu irmão Robb haviam sido assassinados. Suas criadas a acordaram naquela manhã, porém ela não tinha dormido durante a noite. Sempre que adormecia, ela via seus rostos. Lady, seu pai, sua mãe, Robb. Todos eles a rodeavam e olhavam, sem nunca dizer uma palavra, nas escuras e geladas criptas de Winterfell. Imóveis, como se fossem estátuas, frios como pedra, duros como o inverno, sempre observando Sansa. “Estão decepcionados comigo. Não fui capaz de vinga-los. Não sou capaz...”, pensava a jovem enquanto as criadas a vestiam para o café da manhã. Desde seu casamento com o duende, as novas criadas escolhidas por Tywin para Sansa não diziam uma palavra. Não bastava a punição e humilhação de se casar com tal criatura, um Lannister ainda por cima, ela era privada de qualquer contato social para se distrair e fazer o tempo passar. Era como se quisessem que ela enlouquecesse.

  
Quando as criadas terminaram de trançar seus cabelos, ela se olhou pela primeira vez no espelho aquela manhã. Estava mais pálida do que o de costume, com profundas olheiras roxas, que pareciam fazer o azul de seus olhos se apagar. Reparou então no vestido que trajava, que há muito tempo não vestia. Uma bela seda acinzentada, com detalhes feitos em fio prateado brilhante. Por cima dele, usava um manto branco delicado. “São as cores da casa Stark. Minhas cores...” Sansa se olhava no espelho, mas via o lobo gigante cinzento no campo branco de gelo, via Lady, adulta, forte, feroz. E viva. Seus olhos apagados voltaram novamente a arder um fogo azul. Ela ainda era Sansa Stark, e não tinha sido quebrada. A garota então encontrou forças para se levantar, e então seguiu com sua entediante rotina como refém na Fortaleza Vermelha. Participou das orações matinais no septo, tomou café da manhã ao lado de outras mulheres da corte, como Margaery, bordou junto de suas criadas, sempre sem dizer uma palavra, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Ao meio dia, porém, ao invés de almoçar ao lado de seu marido Lannister, preferiu dizer que se sentia indisposta, apesar da fome, e seguiu para o bosque sagrado para rezar.

  
Apesar da tranquilidade e do ar calmo do bosque sagrado de Porto Real, Sansa sentia falta dos represeiros e suas folhas vermelho sangue. Ali, a garota não rezou. Mesmo sozinha, ela se sentia acompanhada. Seriam os espíritos dos mortos de sua família, ou os Deuses antigos? Uma inquietação tomou conta de seu coração. Ela corria perigo, estava fraca e abatida, não conseguiria fugir, pensou, aflita. Sentiu o ar faltar no peito, sentia o medo crescer. Olhou ao seu redor, porém não havia nada, nem ninguém. Um ar gélido então soprou, fazendo com que todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiassem. Sentiu o ar congelante adentrar seus pulmões, e em seguida expirou fechando os olhos. Lembrou-se da neve em Winterfell, e de como o ar de lá sempre era gelado. Pôde até sentir a neve tocando seu rosto, porém quando abriu novamente os olhos ainda estava no ameno Sul, muito longe de casa, do frio, e da neve. Não importava, agora Sansa sentia-se bem, e compreendia seus sonhos. “O verão tem sido longo. Porém, o inverno está chegando. Chegará para os Lannisters mais cedo do que para os outros. Minha mãe e meu pai não estão decepcionados. Estão me acompanhando, me protegendo. Irei vinga-los. Sou Sansa Stark, senhora de Wintefell”, pensou consigo mesma. E, enquanto sentia outra brisa gelada e cortante a atravessar, quase sussurrando, disse “O inverno está chegando”.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é minha primeira fanfic, espero que tenham gostado! ;)


End file.
